candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sprinkle Sea
- | characters = Olivia | champion = Divine Diver | new = Episode with in | released = | difficulty = Insanely Hard | previous = Piñata Park | previous2 = Piñata-Park.png | next = Blueberry Brush | next2 = Blueberry-Brush.png }} Story Olivia got entangled by a seaweed, and Tiffi shows up to help her disentangle. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, it is the first episode to contain at least one level of each of the six types. *Also, regular icing appears in mixed levels in level 1731, which is also the first episode opener to be a mixed level. Levels This is an insanely hard episode. It has three somewhat hard levels, 1731, 1738, and 1740, four hard levels, 1732, 1734, 1742 and 1745, one very hard level, Level 1735, and two insanely hard levels, 1733 and 1741. This is still easier than the previous episode, Piñata Park, even though they have the same difficulty. Gallery Story= EP117 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1731 Reality.png|Level 1731 - |link=Level 1731 Level 1732 Reality.png|Level 1732 - |link=Level 1732 Level 1733 Reality.png|Level 1733 - |link=Level 1733 Level 1734.png|Level 1734 - |link=Level 1734 Level 1735 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 1735 - |link=Level 1735 Level 1736 Reality.png|Level 1736 - |link=Level 1736 1737.png|Level 1737 - |link=Level 1737 1738.png|Level 1738 - |link=Level 1738 Level 1739 Reality.png|Level 1739 - |link=Level 1739 Level 1740 Reality.png|Level 1740 - |link=Level 1740 Level 1741 Reality Nerfed.png.png|Level 1741 - |link=Level 1741 Level 1742 Reality.png|Level 1742 - |link=Level 1742 Level 1743.png|Level 1743 - |link=Level 1743 Level 1744.png|Level 1744 - |link=Level 1744 Level 1745 Reality.png|Level 1745 - |link=Level 1745 |-| Champion title= Divine Diver (117th).png|Champion title|link=Divine Diver |-| Icon= Sprinklesea.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode to have of all six level types in the game. *There is no level with six colours (and thus, yellow candy) in this episode. *All timed levels in this episode are hexagon levels and rated insanely hard. *This episode shares its first word with the Dreamworld episode, Sprinkle Springs while the second word with Cereal Sea. *This is the first episode that use champion title which is previously used. *This is also the first episode that has a mixed level as the episode opener. *Like Wafer Wharf, Sundae Stables, and Sugar Shrubs, there are more candy order levels than ingredients and jelly levels. **Also, like Wafer Wharf, it lacks jelly levels, with only 2. *During the release of this episode, hitting a blocker by using a special candy will affect a layer from the jelly under the blocker. This does not work when a jelly fish hits a liquorice swirl. This may be one of the biggest changes in Candy Crush's mechanics. **Also, the evil spawner mechanism on web is now the same as mobile version. *The silhouette of a boat similar to the one in Banana Beach can be seen in the episode map and background. *The background of this episode looks nearly like the one of Delectable Depths. *After release on mobile the lines through the map have got re-added in mobile version. Category:World Twenty-Nine Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Insanely hard episodes